This invention generally relates to construction aids used in the building trades, and specifically to an improved batter board for use in layout of building perimeters.
Almost every construction project begins with the physical linear definition of all building corners and walls. This initial layout is performed with a plurality of devices commonly known as batter boards. More specifically, batter boards are positioned in every corner of the proposed building location with lines, or cords, running from batter board to batter board representing the outside dimensions of the building walls. The lines extending between batter boards are maintained in a level relationship with each other and are positioned to provide a true representation of the building corners.
The most primitive construction of batter board, namely wooden scrap lumber driven in the ground and nailed together, is, suprisingly, widely used today. The reason for continued use of such as inconvenient and cumbersome aid is that previously proposed batter boards have not, for various reasons, found acceptance in the trade.